Nathan Evo
| image= | affiliation=Alpha 1| weapons=Multiple| status=Active| loc = y| location=Makuhero City| }} Nathan Evo is a novice agent of Hero Factory and a member of Alpha Team. History Creation Similar to all other Heroes, Nathan Evo came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, alongside his partner, Julius Nex. Unlike any previous Heroes, however, the pair were constructed with Akiyama Makuro's upgraded building system. Fresh out of the Assembly Tower, Evo and Nex soon attended an unveiling ceremony before several intergalactic news outlets, making them the figureheads of the Upgrade. With Mr. Makuro taking the opportunity to appease investors by showcasing their more endurable and adaptive Hero frames, Evo busied himself meditating in silence and gathering his thoughts before dispatching several attack drones using his advanced targeting systems. Despite the enormous success of the spectacle, however, the crowd became disheartened by the revelation that the Upgrade would take several months to be tested and rolled out into production. With the ranking members of Alpha Team returning from a failed mission on Tanker Station 22 and refitted with an early version of the Upgrade, Heroes Preston Stormer, Natalie Breez, and William Furno hastily returned to the field, intent on recovering Mark Surge, their captive teammate. Dispatched to aid their fellow Heroes in this endeavor, Evo and Nex were promptly assigned to Alpha Team and launched in a shared Hero Pod, intent on reinforcing the Heroes. Arriving at Tanker Station 22, Evo and Nex made an explosive entrance into the lower atmosphere, drawing the attention of Drilldozer, Fire Lord, and Nitroblast. Entering the battlefield, the two rookies busied themselves by bombarding the villains with energy blasts, with Evo especially drawing the attention of the three villains. Working together, the members of Alpha Team were able to gradually neutralize each of the henchbots before giving chase after Fire Lord, with Evo endeavoring to capture Nitroblast. With Fire Lord siphoning more electrical energy from a nearby power conduit, Evo and his teammates engaged the leader of the Fire Villains on one, unified front only for Surge to intervene and debilitate their adversary. Restraining the villain shortly after, the Heroes were re-united with Surge. With all four members of Fire Lord's gang neutralized, Evo personally oversaw their transportation to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Having successfully recovered their teammate, Evo later stood with Alpha Team as one of the first Heroes born with the upgrade, thus marking the dawn of a new age in the proud legacy of Hero Factory. Over the course of the following months, Evo would return to active patrol duty and interact sparingly with his teammates. During this time, he would be incorporated into Alpha Team alongside Nex, eventually witnessing the creation of a new rookie named Rocka. BREAKOUT Some time after the Quatros mission and notably coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled the essence of Von Nebula into Villain Storage. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to trigger the Black Hole Orb Staff and conjure a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Evo and his teammates attempted to subdue the criminals before they reached the dimensional gateway and escaped. Eager to follow the villains across the portal, Evo was restrained by Stormer, who reprimanded him for his foolhardy conduct. Unable to contain a single villain, the Heroes watched the dimensional gate collapse then reported the solemn news back to the Command Center. With Hero Factory resources spread thin, Mission Control assigned each Hero an individual mission to capture and subdue an escaped criminal. Assigned the task of subduing Toxic Reapa, Evo was refitted with acid-resistant armor and equipped with both a Tank Arm and a Plasma Gun. Adjusting to his new frame, Evo was dispatched to Z'chaya, a terrestrial sphere where Toxic Reapa was believed to have operated from before his capture. Locating Toxic Reapa, Evo swiftly attempted to out-maneuver the criminal, though the escaped convict proved too agile in the swamp terrain. With the villain busying himself with the mass-production of larvae to create an army, Evo was pinned down by adhesive sludge and forced to consult Furno through his communicator. Able to break free and pursue Toxic Reapa from a different angle, Evo ultimately managed to turn the situation to his advantage, using the explosive sludge to propel him forward and collide with the villain, affording him the opportunity to restraining his quarry with Hero Cuffs. Successfully completing his mission, Evo returned to Makuhero City with Toxic Reapa in tow. Finding that the Assembly Tower's Fail-Safe Protocol had been initiated, Evo was reunited with Stormer, Furno and Surge only to find that a holographic forcefield now surrounded the Assembly Tower. With Rocka operating on the inside and with a villain named Black Phantom now in control of the building, Evo and his cohorts were forced to utilize more underhanded tactics. Convincing Daniella Capricorn to report that no Heroes had returned, Alpha Team accelerated Black Phantom's plans and gave Rocka the opportunity to deactivate the Fail-Safe forcefield. Making their way back inside the Command Center, Evo and his teammates confronted Rocka about his clandestine activities, only for the Hero to reveal that he had been operating under instruction of the Hero Recon Team and that he had been investigating Black Phantom for some time. Discovering that the villain had refitted the Assembly Tower with Anti-Quaza and that he planned to generate an army of Heroes to serve his purpose, Evo accompanied Alpha Team in the charge against Black Phantom's Arachnix Spiders while Rocka directly engaged him. Ultimately defeating the villain by connecting him directly to the Assembly Tower's Quaza supply, Evo proved essential to the defeat and apture of the Black Phantom, witnessing the successful reactivation of the Mission Control center and the return of Jimi Stringer from his mission. However, once the Hero Factory systems had been restored, Alpha Team would later discover that Black Phantom had acquired the blueprints of the entire Assembly Tower and distributed them to an unknown recipient. Following several failed attempts to recapture the escaped villain known as Core Hunter, a galactic mercenary known to target Heroes, Nex would participate in an Alpha Team recovery operation to track down the villain. Partnered with Evo, Nex remained in Mission Control, monitoring the various communication feeds and helping to coordinate his teammates. Brain Attack Several months after the mass-breakout event, Evo was recalled to the Assembly Tower and informed of an impending attack on Makuhero City. With the planet's local wildlife growing increasingly volatile and banding together around the Hero Factory headquarters, Stormer temporarily delegated leadership responsibilities to Furno while Evo was refitted in the Assembly Tower. Adorned with a locking clamp around his Hero Core and a Visor, Evo deviated from Alpha Team to patrol the pressurized waterways systems beneath Makuhero City. Linked to Alpha Team through a comm link, Evo heard Rocka's observation that the invaders were possessed by parasitic Brains. Engaging a number of mutated Aquagon, Evo enjoyed considerable success in repelling the creatures, keeping the damage to a minimum and containing the cluster within the waterway. Once Bulk announced his discovery that the artificial Brains could be removed from their hosts by a blow to the cranium over the shared radio feed, Evo was able to more effectively combat the creatures. Responding to a perimeter breach in the Assembly Tower, Evo accompanied Alpha Team back to Mission Control, where he was faced with a platoon of corrupted Blank Heroes and his missing teammate, Mark Surge, who had been taken over by one of the Brains. Fending off the Blank Heroes, Evo established an opening for Breez to free Surge and deactivate the Blank Heroes. With the origins of the Brains continuing to elude the Heroes despite their victory, Evo would aid in the recovery effort and take on greater responsibility from this point onward. Several weeks later, after Rocka and Breez were dispatched to intercept the Valiant star-cruiser on a collision course with Makuhero City, Evo was present for an ethical confrontation between the members of Alpha Team grounded in the Assembly Tower, a debate that prompted Stormer to launch off after the two Heroes and place Bulk in temporary command of Alpha Team. With the spacecraft entering the inner solar system, Surge was acting on standby when the acting Alpha Leader make a hard call and regretfully authorized Surge, Evo, and Nex to lead a platoon of Dropships to intercept the Valiant with destructive force. With Stormer, Rocka, and Breez managing to commandeer the vessel before it entered the planet's atmosphere, Bulk was forced to hurriedly cancel the order to save the lives of his teammates. To Be Added Abilities and Traits Originally designed as a stoic and centered individual, Evo underwent extensive reprogramming over the course of his Hero Factory career, with his original personality and unorthodox methods making it difficult for him to engage in training exercises. Perceptive and technically proficient, Evo has proven himself a capable and purposeful Hero. While not especially decisive or tactical, he has been known to confidently take command of a situation and turn to his teammates when needed. Arsenal To Be Added Trivia *Evo was initially voiced by Tom Kenny in the Hero Factory Television Series Ordeal of Fire episode, though this voice actor would later go on to assume the role of Rocka, a more prominent character. Jason London would later take over as Evo for the BREAKOUT and Brain Attack! television episodes. Gallery Evo 2.0.png|Evo 2.0 Evo Breakout.png|BREAKOUT Evo 5.0.jpg|Brain Attack Appearances *''Hero Factory Television Series'' **''Ordeal of Fire'' - First Appearance **''BREAKOUT Part 1'' **''BREAKOUT Part 2'' **''Brain Attack!'' *''Hero Factory Secret Files 1: The Doom Box'' *''Hero Factory Secret Files 3:Collision Course'' Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Rookies